GRANT=6689211;P20RR The purpose of the Pilot Research Core of the proposed Southwest Partnership Center for Nursing Research on Health Disparities (SWPC) is to facilitate the development and completion of pilot research proposals that are joint efforts between nursing faculty and students at The University of Texas at Austin and those at New Mexico State University. These pilot studies will focus on reducing or eliminating health disparities among rural, low-income Mexican American or American Indian populations within a health promotion framework. These pilots will be preliminary studies to facilitate the investigators' long-range programs of research. Specific objectives for the PRC are: 1) Facilitate the development of joint research proposals on health disparities between SWPC Affiliates at UT-Austin SN and NMSUDN. 2) Establish criteria for selection of proposals to be funded by the SWPC pilot process and institute a review process, including the formation of an ad hoc committee for scientific review. 3) Oversee selection of pilot proposals to be funded by the SWPC pilot funding mechanism. 4) Monitor progress of SWPC Affiliates in meeting specific aims identified in pilot proposals funded by the SWPC pilot funding mechanism. 5) Facilitate dissemination of findings of the pilot studies funded by the SWPC pilot funding mechanism. The PRC consists of a Director from UT-Austin SN and a Co-Director from NMSUDN. In collaboration, the Director and Co-Director will be responsible for meeting the objectives of the PRC.